Noctus
Noctus was a male Barn Owl, the husband of Marella, the father of Kludd (later known as Metal Beak), Soren and Eglantine, the father-in-law of Nyra and Pellimore, the grandfather of Coryn, Bell, Blythe and Sebastiana and a minor character in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole books and the 2010 film Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (which is loosely based on the first, second and third books). He is voiced by Hugo Weaving in the film who also voices Rex and plays V. Biography Books In the first book The Capture, Noctus is shown to be a good husband and father to his family and enjoys telling his children about the legends of Ga'Hoole. One night whilst he and Marella were out hunting, their eldest son Kludd pushed his younger brother Soren out of the hollow in an attempt to kill him (as part of an initiation into The Pure Ones , a group of owls that considered Tytos to be the greatest of all owls). Soren survived the fall, but was then captured by owls from St. Aggie's. Noctus along with Marella were devastated when they returned to the hollow to find Soren gone. At some point in between the events of The Capture and the third book The Rescue, Kludd (now known as Metal Beak and leader of the Pure Ones), killed Noctus along with Marella, before capturing Eglantine. In The Rescue, Soren encountered his parents's scrooms (spirits of owls who have unfinished business), who warned him about Metal Beak. Noctus and Marella later travel to the afterlife. Following his death, Noctus gained four grandchildren; Coryn (Kludd and Nyra's son), Bell, Blythe and Sebastiana (Soren and Pellimore's daughters). ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' Noctus is first seen flying into his hollow and watches Soren and Eglantine playing the warrior Lyze of Kiel and the Pure Ones leader Metal Beak, whilst an annoyed Kludd (who in this film is a separate owl from Metal Beak, whose real name is Surtr) watches on. When Kludd expresses disbelief in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, Noctus tells him that just because he can't see something doesn't mean it's not there. The next day, Noctus teaches Soren and Kludd branching where Soren succeeded better than Kludd. Just then, Marella comes out of the hollow to tell Noctus that it's time to hunt, so Noctus sends Soren and Kludd inside. However whilst they are away, Soren and Kludd fall from their tree and are snatched by Jatt and Jutt and are taken to the Pure One controlled St Aggie's. Noctus's reaction to his sons' disappearance is not shown, but it is most likely that like his wife and daughter, that he was worried about them. Sometime later, Kludd (now a Pure One soldier) returned to the hollow and took Eglantine away to St Aggie's to be recruited into the Pure Ones. Though not mentioned, it is possible that Kludd took Eglantine whilst Noctus and Marella where out looking for him and Soren. Noctus is then seen with Marella, Eglantine and their nestsnake Mrs. P in welcoming Soren back to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree after he helped the Guardians defeat the Pure Ones. Noctus is last seen along with Marella, Eglantine and Mrs. P watching proudly as Soren is made a Guardian. Gallery Imagelotgtoogheahf.jpeg|Noctus, Marella and Kludd watching Soren and Eglantine playing Imagelotgtoogheahf1.jpeg Imagelotgtooghnam_.jpeg|Noctus and Marella Imagelotgtooghsnk_.png|Noctus talking with Soren whilst being watched on by a jealous Kludd Imagelotgtooghsknm_.jpeg|Noctus with his wife and sons imagelotgtooghnmmpo.jpeg Imagelotgtooghsnme.jpeg|Noctus, Marella, Eglantine and Mrs. P greeting Soren Imagelognoctusmarellaend.jpeg|Noctus, Marella, Mrs P and Eglantine watching Soren being made a Guardian Trivia *In the books, Noctus along with Marella, is killed by Kludd and the Pure Ones whilst in the film, Noctus doesn't die and instead greets Soren after defeating the Pure Ones. *In the film, Noctus is shown to be larger than Marella. However in the books and real life, male owls are smaller than females. *In the film, Noctus resembles Soren. *Noctus' reaction to Kludd's betrayal and presumed death is not shown in the film. *Hugh Jackman was considered to play Noctus or Twilight, his co star Hugo Weaving voices Grimble. *He is voiced by Hugo Weaving, who plays Elrond, Noah and Rex. Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Spouses Category:Nurturer Category:Supporters Category:Related to Villain Category:Deceased